First Date
by I'm Not Psychotic. I'm Gifted
Summary: [songfic] Blink takes Mush on their first date.


A/N Ah, yes, another song-fic. I'm getting into 'em. I think my next one might be Bad Boy by Cascada...

If you guys have any song suggestions, send them.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song First Date by Blink 182, and I don't own any of the characters from Newsies, as they belong to Disney.

* * *

_In the car I just can't wait  
__To pick you up on our very first date  
__Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
__Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?_

Ryan, aka Kid Blink to his friends, drove nervously to pick up his date for the evening. While the blonde boy with one blue eye had gone on many dates, he had never been this nervous about one. But then, all those dates had never been _him._ Michael, aka Mush (because of his caramel-colored skin). To Blink, he was the most beautiful person on the planet. Suddenly, a thought struck the blonde.

_It's only the first date; Do I hold his hand? _he wondered. He decided to let Mush decide, since his house was fast approaching. He pulled into the driveway and put the car in park, turning the key and pulling it out. Blink stepped out of his car and walked up to the porch, up the steps, and rang the doorbell. He heard footsteps before someone answered the door. The woman who opened it was a bit shorter than Blink, and looked just like Mush. She was wearing jeans, a black hoodie, and her brown eyes looked over the boy standing in front of her.

"Mich, I think your date's here." she said.

_Oh! _Blink thought. _That must be Mush's sister._

_Do you like my stupid hair?  
__Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
__I'm just scared of what you think  
__You make me nervous, so I really can't eat_

Blink ran a hand through his hair, and looked down at his chosen wardrobe. Black chucks, a pair of blue jeans, and a plain black t-shirt. Before he had time to second-guess himself even more, the moment he'd been waiting for and dreading had arrived. Mush came down the hall of his home, shooing off his sister. He wore his normal clothes: tan capris and a brown t-shirt. He smiled brightly at Blink.

"Hey, Blink. You ready to go?" he said.

"Yeah, come on." The two of them walked out to Blink's car and drove away from his home. The ride to the restaurant was quiet, and made the blonde more nervous. Mush didn't seem to mind, though. He looked out the window of the passenger door, watching the houses fly by and give way to businesses. They arrived at last, and went inside the quiet place, which was only semi-filled. The hostess came and sat them at a booth in the corner, taking their drink orders and leaving.

"So how'd you do on that chemistry test?" Mush asked, trying to start up conversation.

It worked, and the two boys talked and laughed until their food came a bit later, causing them to be somewhat silent.

_Let's go, don't wait  
__This night's almost over  
__Honest, let's make this night last forever  
__Forever and ever  
__Let's make this last forever_

Blink glanced down at his watch, seeing that about 30 minutes had passed since they arrived. The time was slowing down for them, but at the same time speeding up. He knew that they'd keep talking and laughing and joking away the date, and it'd be over so soon. Suddenly, Mush started laughing and almost choked on the french fry in his mouth. Blink waited for him to stop and explain why he was laughing, which the brunette did.

"The other day at practice, Sarah tried to do a hip-hop kinda dance with some of the other girls, and I swear, it was the funniest thing I've ever seen!" He then chuckled a bit some more and wiped a non-existent tear away from his eye. Mush was on the varsity dance team at their high school, and was envied by some of the other students for his dancing skills. Blink smiled and chuckled lightly, too. The table then became silent, and neither of the boys said or did anything to disturb it. They merely looked into each other's eyes and found themselves blushing a light shade of pink.

_When you smile, I melt inside  
__I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
__I really wish it was only me and you  
__I'm jealous of everybody in the room_

When their gazes broke do to the waiter coming and asking if they needed anything, Blink groaned inwardly. This date was so perfect; He didn't want anyone to be interrupting it. When they had been laughing and talking earlier, the blonde was so entranced that he hadn't noticed the restaurant become somewhat crowded, or noticed that some of the teen girls in it were checking out Mush.

_No. _he thought. _My Mush. _

When the waiter returned with the bill, Blink put the money into the little booklet and stood from the booth, Mush joining him. Before they started walking, the blue-eyed boy took the other's hand, lacing their fingers together. The brunette smiled shyly and went with Blink out of the restaurant and back into his car. They simply sat next to each other for a moment, not bothering start the car.

_God, Blink's got beautiful eyes. _Mush thought.

_Please don't look at me with those eyes  
__Please don't hint that you're capable of lies  
__I dreamt and thought of our very first kiss  
__A target that I'm prolly gonna miss_

Time slowed down and froze. The only thing the two boys were aware of was that Blink's hand, of its own will, reached out and took Mush's once again, rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand. The brunette's eyes held a kind of innocence, and Blink found them enchanting. It suddenly hit him: This was the moment. The moment when the blonde would lean over and kiss Mush, and Mush would kiss him back. Though he'd never admit it, the thought of them kissing had crossed Blink's mind many times.

But those were thoughts and dreams, and as they always did, went perfectly. He was sure something would go wrong, but tried not to think about it too much. What mattered right now were the butterflies in his stomach, and the sudden urge he had to kiss Mush and see what would happen.

_Let's go, don't wait  
__This night's almost over  
__Honest, let's make this night last forever  
__Forever and ever  
__Let's make this last forever_

The brunette beat him to it. He placed a hand on Blink's cheek and leaned over the arm rest inbetween them and met the blonde's lips with his own. The kiss was sweet, and everything the both of them had expected it to be. After a moment more, Mush pulled back slightly. They looked at each other for a few minutes, hands still touching, Blink's cheek still being held.

"So for the second date I think we should see a movie." Mush said, removing his hand from Blink's face and sitting back in the passenger seat. The blonde beamed at him.

"Sounds good."

* * *

A/N Hope you guys liked it. Let me know if you did by leaving a review! 


End file.
